


Puppet

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Euphemisms, M/M, Metaphors, Mild Language, One Shot, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Everyone but him was a puppet.





	

It was pathetic how fast everyone else had jumped on the puppetry bandwagon. Pine was the frame, Jed and Danny were the strings while Roper, Tabby, Frisky and Sandy made up the pieces of the puppet itself. As for him ? All poor old Corkoran wanted to do was protect his friends. Well, that and knock boots with a bit of wood. A very pretty and very straight bit of wood. Even more frustratingly there wasn’t a single knot or blemish to be found. He should know he’d checked in the hospital. Damned perfect Pine. Screw him.


End file.
